The Halfa Gamer
by CieloAsso01
Summary: A girl and a contract. That what makes Danny's world turn upside down when he was 9 years old.But,every contact has a catch and now, he has to guess who will fall into darkness and save the one he loves,with his gamer ability and an ally/friend who wields the power that is stronger than ever,can he break the rules of The Contract before time runs out?
1. The Dream

**[CieloAsso01:Log In]**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for not uploading any chapter at all. It's not like I don't want to, but I can't. You will know why after you read A Hope In Every Call story. There, I had give a long explanation of it. Most of you will probably wondering, "Why do you change/upload this chapter if you can't?". Well ladies and gentlemen, it's because….**

 **I'M BORED!**

 **Well, enough said, let's go straight to the story. Reminder, please!**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

 _Danny's POV_

There is a girl, a tomboyish girl, but still an innocent girl.

She is kind of short with her hoodie that she loves so much and her headphone which she puts around her neck.

Her hair looks a little like a boy but more longer than that. And her gloves with some sort of symbol on it covering her hands.

She turns around and looks at me with her dark blue eyes. Then, she walk towards me, still staring at me with a serious face, proving that she is not a normal girl that you see and talk every day.

Suddenly, a broken mask covers both of her eyes and half of her mouth appears out of nowhere.

She stops walking right in front of me, looking at me..

Her right hand touch my forehead and her mouth went to my right ear…

And then she spoke….

" your wish is my command"

I woke up, feeling sweat all over my body. I instantly touch my face, especially my forehead. I look at my bedroom and sigh in relief.

'It's just a dream' I thought.

I don't know why, but I feel a little scared. The dream is pretty sure not a nightmare.

'But it feels real'

I don't know who she is or where did she comes from. But, her aura feels like she has more experience, in a way that a normal person, much less a girl couldn't have.

Pain

Sadness

An aura of an emotionless assassin or a warrior

'Maybe I should stop watching those agent movies, it's getting into my brain'

Suddenly, my eyes feels blurry. I close my eyes for a few second and open up again, my vision become clear again except one thing…

My bedroom looks blue.

Everywhere I look is blue.

I'm pretty sure the fudge dad gave me isn't making me crazy..or maybe I am crazy, with my parents who are crazily obsessed with hunting ghosts, my big sister who crazily have to and always right about everything and me, somehow crazily becoming a human experiment because of the food mom cook for Jazz and I.

Suddenly, A green window pops up in front of me.

 **{Welcome To The Game!}**

Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm crazy right now.

The window vanish and another one pops up

 **{I assure you that you are not crazy, Daniel Fenton}**

Oh look, the window is talking to me now. How wonderful…

Maybe I'm still sleeping, maybe this is another dream…since humans have about 7 or 8 dreams per night…thank you, psychology book about human brains that I borrowed from Jazz a week ago.

Since it's a dream, maybe I should have fun with it.

"Ummm..hello..Mr. Window" I'm talking back to the window. This dream is so messed up.

The window vanish and another one, bigger than the previous ones pops up.

 **{Welcome to the game, Daniel Fenton}**

 **Because of the contract you made with Joker, your wish comes true!**

 **A combination of role-playing game and reality, a simple but complicated life. A world where YOU are the main character.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[MENU]**

Huh, it's just like the games that I played with Tucker, simple enough. And with the contract I made, this will be awe-

..wait, contract?

Since when did I made a contract? And who the hell is Joker? I have never met a person who is called Joker. Is this a joke!? (Get it? Joke, Joker…yeah, not funny at all)

Wait, why am I so surprise at this? This is a dream, Danny. There is no such thing as 'normal' here….. it feels real though….

OK, focus. I look at the window. It appears to be a **{MENU}.** Now, how do you open it?...

"Menu"

…..

Well, that didn't work..There must some kind of instructions here. I mean, if it's a game, there must be a tutorial or something. I tried to make some weird dance moves, nothing. I tried to sing the word **{MENU}** , nothing. I tried to TALK to it, nothing. I press that stupid **{MENU}** out of anger and the content of the window change.

 **{Welcome To The Game}**

 **-[Status]**

 **-[Options]**

 **-[Inventory]**

 **-[Skills]**

 **-[Relationships]**

 **-[Achievements]**

….. why didn't I think of that….

I press the **-[Status]**

 **{Status}**

 **Name: Daniel (Danny) Fenton**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **STR=3**

 **END=6**

 **LUC=2**

 **INT=5**

 **SPD=3**

 **Stat Points=5**

Why am I so weak?...Oh wait, I'm 9 years old. That's why…

Wow, my endurance is the highest! Maybe it's because of the food mom cook…if you can call that food. So, that's why I didn't felt so much pain when I ate it after the third time I went to the hospital because of food poisoning…

Thank you, universe..

The second highest is..intelligence? That..is the least stat that I expect to be the second highest among the five stats. Well, I do love to read after all..and I do score the astronomy exam with flying colours so…. I don't know. Congratulations, me… I guess….

My speed is kind of low..does that mean I'm fat?

I look at both of my hands. Hmmm.. my hands doesn't look like balls..which means I'm weak. I should exercise more…

My strength is only 3, same as my speed. Yeah, I am weak. Maybe I should start jogging around Amity Park…

Well, it's not a surprise to see my luck is the lowest.. but still..

ARE YOU KIDDING ME, UNIVERSE!?

I know that I have a weird family and my reputation in school is the lowest! But why!? Why are you showing this in my dream too?

I punch at the window and it wouldn't break..but my fist looks like it would break..

OUCH!

I hold my fist, looking red and swollen. How can I feel pain in a dream. That makes no sense. Maybe it ISN'T a dream(Congratulations, Danny. You FINALLY realize it)..

Suddenly a small window shows up.

 **{-3 HP} You shouldn't do that, you know.**

"Why, thank you window. You are very helpful!" Said me, with full of sarcasm. The window vanish and then another one pops up

 **You're welcome**

Wow, does this thing can't detect sarcasm or what? Doesn't matter. I look at the stat points, realizing that I can increase my stats! Hmm.. What stat should I add it.. If I add my luck, I don't have to embarrass in front of the people..but if I add a little bit of speed and strength, I can ran away or stand up to Dash. Maybe, I can even embarrass him in front of the whole school. Hmm…

* * *

( A few minutes later)

 _NO ONE'S POV_

"I'm done!" said Danny, looking very satisfied and proud of himself. He had finished adding up his stats.

 **Name: Daniel (Danny) Fenton**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 147/150**

 **STR=4**

 **END=6**

 **LUC=5**

 **INT=5**

 **SPD=4**

 **Stat Points:0**

'Now that's more like it' thought Danny. "Now, how do you exit this thing?"

He found the **{BACK}** button and press it. The content changed back to the **{MENU}**. He looked all over the window, trying to find the exit button. After about 5 minutes, he gave up.

"Why. Can't. I. Found. The. Freaking. **{EXIT}**!?" screamed Danny. Suddenly, A window popped up.

 **Do you wish to exit this window?**

 **{YES} {NO}**

Danny stared at the window with a blank face.

The window stared back at him.

…

…

"THAT'S IT!? JUST SPEAK THE STUPID BUTTON LIKE AN IDIOT!?" shouted Danny. His right eye twitching in anger. He pressed that **{YES}** button angrily. Suddenly, the whole world came back to normal. He sighed and went back to bed, feeling too dizzy of everything that had just happened. He looked at the alarm clock and it still 3 a.m.

"I should just sleep and think about it tomorrow" muttered Danny before he slept…

..but what he doesn't know that tomorrow will be more hellish than just now…

 **Yeah, I changed it. And for the first time, I'm in this story!...not really, it's just an OC that I created a few years ago. She looks exactly like my profile picture :)** **. Well, sorry for some of you who hate OC but don't worry. This character will be a little more mature in mind than her age(the same as Danny). So, like, review and give me some ideas on how the story will progressed and I'll think about it. Well, Addio!**

 **[CieloAsso01:Log Out]**


	2. New day

**[CieloAsso01:Log In]**

 **Ciao** **, everyone!**

 **After** **months of trying to find a way to open after my country has banned it because of some fandom's... explicit content, I have finally found a solution!!!** **And since I am so happy, how about trying to make a new chapter of The Halfa Gamer?**

I **hope you enjoy!**

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM

"Danny…."

Danny reply with a groan on his comfortable bed.

"Wake up."

"ugh…"

"Daniel Fenton, wake up!"

"…no..." He covered his face with a pillow, doesn't even give a care wether he will die of suffocation. All he wanted was the pleasure of sleeping.

"WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!"

"Ugh…5 more minutes, sis…"

Jazz sighed, already tired of trying to wake Danny up for the past 10 minutes, and took out the most effective item that can wake him up.

"I guess I have no choice then…"

She walked to her brother's bed and lower her body until she was face to face with Danny's sleeping face.

"You ask for it, little brother" she whispered.

Using the said item, which is a very gross-looking and disgusting piece of toast that their mom cooked last month….

She shoved it into Danny's mouth.

In an instant, Danny closed eyes opened and he quickly got out of the bed, go to the bathroom….

…and vomit everything he had in his stomach including that...toast.

"Oh my ghost, what is that…thing!?"Danny shivered, looking worn out and tired after all that vomiting.

"Umm..let's just say, that is mom's failed experiment." Jazz appeared at the door of the bathroom. Danny turned his head at her and glared.

"Don't you have anything better than that?" asked Danny angrily.

"Hmm… I can, except that I have used all of it." said Jazz.

"You better get yourself ready since today is school."she added.

"Fine, I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Replied Danny.

Jazz nodded, satisfied with the reply and went back to the kitchen.

~(Danny's POV)~

I can't believe Jazz did that to me. I almost died because of it!!

… okay, maybe I cross over the line a bit but a ROTTEN mom's cooking is much more traumatizing than the fresh ones…

I groaned, having a stomach ache is a pain…

I went to my bedroom to get a towel, but when I go there, I found…

…a piece of paper on my desk…

'That is weird, I'm pretty sure I cleaned it yesterday.'

I picked it up, there is some sort of writing on it.

 ** _Your wish is my command_**

huh...

That is one elegant handwriting…

But more importantly, who wrote this? And how does it appear on my desk?

"Your wish is my command…"

Hey, isn't it the same word that the mysterious girl said in my dream last night?

Does this related with the dream?

Well, that weird dream about real-life game seem oddly… real.

Even if it is a dream, I can't help but wonder if it is still… I don't know, work??

Can I said [Menu]? I mean, if I said it out loud, no one would think I'm crazy. I am a 9 year old kid, after all. They would probably think I have imaginary friends or something.

… wait, that is even worst.

But, I need to prove that the dream is real or not…

I check my surroundings, just to make sure any of my family member aren't around and won't think of me as a kid who have no friends at all.

I take a deep breath and said…

"Men-"

"DANNY, YOU BETTER BE FRESH AND CLEAN WHEN I GO UP OR YOU WILL BE SORRY THAT YOU EVER BORN HERE!!" yelled Jazz.

Oh ghost, that is Jazz's voice.

And she is angry…

Jazz and anger is NOT a good combination.

I quickly grab my towel, run to the bathroom, and take what you call 'the fastest bath in the history of mankind'

… and yes, it include brushing my teeth and taking care of my needs…

~(3rd person's POV)~

"What took you so long?" asked Jazz, while waiting for Mom to cook breakfast for them.

(Just for your information, they were ready with a bunch of stomach ache medicines in their pockets and 911 call on Jazz's phone)

"Something only a man would know." Said Danny, or lied, whichever you readers want.

Jazz stared intently at him for a few minutes, making Danny squirmed on his seat in the dining room.

Suddenly,she grabbed both of Danny's shoulders and said

"Danny, I need you to focus on what I'm about to ask here, okay?" said Jazz, her face was really serious.

Danny can only reply with a nod.

'Please don't tell me she saw what I just did in the bathroom. PLEASE!!' prayed Danny in his heart.

"Do you have your first period?" asked Jazz, still focusing at her brother.

stare*

stare*

oh,look. A staring contest between these two siblings.

"Wait, what?" asked Danny, can't believe at what he heard just now.(Aww, it's over)

"I said, do you have your first period?"

"… what makes you think I have a period in the first place?" asked Danny again, still in shock.

"Well…" answered Jazz, finally, since she was tired with the 'Answer a question with a question' game. " … you said something only a man would know. And, you are just my little brother." Added Jazz, pressing the word 'little'.

"First of all, everybody know that only girls have their period. Second, I admit I AM a kid, but that doesn't mean I do things that grown-up boys do. And lastly, aren't you supposed to be the smart one in the family?" said Danny.

" For your information, I still the smart one in the family-" Danny rolled his eyes but smiled. " -I'm just testing you, Danny, wether you can lie to me or not." Said Jazz, grinning.

" Since you really wanna know…" said Danny, make a hand figure that said 'Come here and lend me your ear'. Jazz leaned over and Danny whispered.

"Well… I had this dre-" His sentences was completely cut off.

"Kids, breakfast is ready~~" said Maddie, feeling happy for some reason.

'We continue this later' mouthed Danny. Jazz replied with a nod and a smile.

"Here you go, cereal." Said Maddie, serving a new box of cereal and a bottle of milk that had bought from the store.

"This is a first." Said Jazz, actually surprised that her mom served something that she didn't cook… or make.

"Because…" said Maddie, sitting next to Danny. " Mommy realized that everything mommy cooked until now hurt both of my beloved children. Might as well give you and Danny actual human food that won't make you guys admit to the hospital." She made a poker face with a poker smile as she finished her sentences.

Suddenly, the atmosphere feels very, VERY awkward. Both Danny and Jazz felt very guilty for some reason.(maybe because they survived…I guess?.)

"Don't worry,mom. If you want, we can find a cooking class for you." Said Danny, trying to brighten up the mood.

"I wish, I was banned from every cooking class in Amity Park…" muttered Maddie. The atmosphere grew awkward again… and maybe more tense than before.

'This is going to be a very long breakfast.' Though Danny, as he ate the cereal.

'Oh well, at least we survive for now'

 **I am so satisfied with myself.**

 **I feel like I wanna cry *emotional tears***

 **I hope this chapter exceed your expectations.**

 **Please like and follow this story if you think it's worth it.**

 **If you are unsatisfied, please leave a comment or an opinion on how to make it better.**

 **Addio!**

 **[CieloAsso01:Log Out]**


End file.
